Como miel y chocolate
by sofys
Summary: Ella era sutilmente suave, te endulzaba la vida con una risita y era tan irresistible como la misma miel pero para Claire Quil era como el chocolate, era adictivo y revitalizante, pero primero había que moler el cacao y solo ella había podido hacerlo.


Como miel y chocolate

La miraba y no podía creérselo aún. Sí, siempre la había observado pero nunca se le había dado por contemplarla. La chica se la había pasado hablando de su fiesta de dieciséis durante meses, desde que se lo había propuesto hasta cuando lo planificaba y más aún en ese momento, cuando faltaban horas para que entrase triunfal.

Siempre le habían dicho que era distraído pero nunca pensó que lo fuera a tan gran escala. Él había creído que lo sabía todo sobre Claire, se sabía de menoría cada peca de su rostro y cada lunar de su piel. Pero nunca había intentado ver lo que el tiempo le había hecho a ella.

Hace trece segundos atrás seguía siendo una niña, escandalosa y muy directa, pero cuando salió de esa habitación casi le da un infarto si es que eso era posible. Llevaba metida más de una hora allí preparándose para su fiesta "solo veras el producto final, sino no notaras la diferencia" le había dicho ¡Y valla diferencia!

Claire había salido de allí con su natural seguridad, pareciendo mas mujer que niña. El vestido azul índigo era precioso. Un corsé le apretaba el torso marcando su fina cintura y levantando el busto desarrollado que había heredado de su madre mientras el color realzaba su suave bronceado clásico de una chica de la Push. La falda del vestido ocultaba sus piernas pero la hacía parecer más alta, pues para su mala suerte no había logrado rebasar el metro sesenta y ocho. Su pelo castaño rojizo le caía liso hasta la cintura formando extrañas y leves ondas al caer producto de la obra maestra que Kim había hecho con par de trabitas invisibles.

-¿Te gusta, Quil?

La chica hizo sonar su voz lo más firme posible pues por dentro agradeció no haber soltado la pregunta que su mente le había suministrado de primera mano "¿te gusto, Quil?" Él por su lado solo veía de su niña los ojuelos que se formaban cuando sonreía, de allí, estaba una Claire nueva. Quil se perdió entre la seda y el satén de su vestido.

Que alguien le explicase en qué momento le habían salido curvas porque él no lo recordaba. Atónito y sin decir nada Claire se regocijaba dentro de ella, había obtenido al fin que Quil la mirara de una vez. No lo pudo evitar y tentada como estaba estallo en risas que le devolvió el brillo infantil a su mirada.

Quil por su lado salió de su ensoñación y rió con Claire sin saber realmente de qué. A él le iba a costar hacerse a la idea de que la pequeña Claire se había ido y que la ya mayorcita había ocupado su lugar. Tendría que dejar de transformarse, le dolía en el fondo, pero sabía que con tal de estar con ella lo haría.

-Te diré algo y no quiero que me mires raro- Le indico ella guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

Quil la conocía y sabía que ese gesto solo lo hacía cuando quería obtener algo y ponía su mejor cara de perrito de aparador si se lo negabas de entrada.

-Bueno- Cedió él.

-Lo prometiste, bien. El otro día me pidieron que hiciera una descripción de alguien, ya sabes un retrato literario de alguien que conociéramos- Comenzó ella vacilante.

-¿Y eso no lleva a que…?

-Te escogí para describirte, pero la profesora me dijo que tenía que dar tu edad y como me reprendiste por suspender el último examen pues…no quería que me ayudaras en esta tarea para sacarte el diez en cara para compensar el 1.

-Aunque seguirías reprobada…- Ella lo interrumpió, no estaba dispuesta a perder el hilo de la conversación.

-El tema es que fui a tu casa y mientras esperaba…bueno, es que…- Ella parecía ligeramente avergonzada-¡Busque tu documento de identidad para saber tu edad! ¡Revise tu cuarto! Listo, lo dije.

A Quil se le desencajo la mandíbula ¿Su niña había revisado su cuarto sin su permiso? Y luego, el bien cabeza dura, se dio cuenta de lo importante en aquella confesión…Claire sabía su edad. Morirse allí mismo, sí señor, eso quería. Claire lo miro desentendida, esperaba que el la sermoneara por tocar cosas que no eran de ella, pero luego comprendió porque estaba así de dubitativo y se echo a reír con ganas.

-¡Dios, hombre! No me importa que tengas como treinta años…eres Quil y ya ¡Incluso si fueras un cincuentón no me importaría!- La joven se echo a reír tanto que se preocupo por el maquillaje, si se le corría Rachel la mataba.

-Bien…no entendí el chiste- Musito el confuso ¿de qué se reía esa niña?

-La gracias está en que no me importa nada, solo que no te vayas nunca- Murmuro poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

-¿Ni aunque sea un cincuentón?- Pregunto en broma.

-¡Mi padre es un cincuentón y también lo amo!- Dijo entre risas ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Así era ella, parlanchina, directa y siempre hablaba de mas. Demasiado buena para un mundo lleno de porquería y demasiado inocente para sus compañeros. Claire era menudita, tierna y muy bonita pero sobre todo tenía una lengua mordaz y precisa aunque claro, nunca pensaba lo que decía.

Ella era sutilmente suave, te endulzaba la vida con una risita y era tan irresistible como la misma miel defendida por las abejas que daban todo por protegerla- sus padres- El era agresivamente dulce, demasiado fuerte para algunos por que no tenía ni pizca de tacto al hablar. Pero para Claire era como el chocolate, era adictivo y revitalizante, pero primero había que moler el cacao y solo ella había podido hacerlo.

Claire se rió de si misma y Quil se rió con ella, eran una pareja de los extraña y no les molestaba. El distraído y pícaro. Ella mordaz e inocente. Si alguien los hubiera visto se hubiera reído, tan distintos como enamorados. Quil tenía que admitir que el destino de había excedido concediéndole a alguien como Claire y ella le agradecía cada día por alguien como Quil.

Nadie entendía ese lenguaje silencioso y ruidoso al mismo tiempo que solo hablaban ellos dos, por que ni ellos lo comprendían del todo. Simplemente estaban conectados y como lo agradecían… Claire esa noche entendió porque nunca había conocido una novia de Quil y por fin le cerró el cuento de la imprimación.

"Qué más da, Quil es Quil, lobo o no. Lo quiero" Había dicho ella cuando intentaron explicarle todo con total seriedad. Porque a ella realmente no le importaba nada más que él, porque era su sonrisa la mejor imagen del mundo y por que la palabra amor se le quedaba corta.


End file.
